


The tuter

by Alex_is_trash



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Bullies, M/M, Self Harm, tuter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_is_trash/pseuds/Alex_is_trash
Summary: Tyler was the smartest person in his class. He was shy and would studder a lot. He got picked on almost everyday. He only has a couple friends. Andy, Pete, and Patrick. He was a tutor, but what happens when he has to tuter his crush / bully?





	1. Rescue

Tyler's pov.  
I woke up late again for school, I always hated being late. I got dressed and headed to the door to run to school, so I wouldn't be late. I wasn't athletic at all and I hated running, but I wasn't going to be late. Plus apparently I needed to run so I can loose weight. At least that's what Josh tells me, I'm the nerd at school and you guessed it Josh is my bully. But for some reason he only picks on me and no one else. I have a few friends Pete, Patrick, and Andy Biersack. Well Andy and I are kind of 'friends', let's just say he's the only jock/friend with Josh who doesn't beat me up. I met Pete in the music class room when I left the lunch room to get away from people. Pete was practicing his guitar while eating. We became friends then he introduced me to Patrick. Me and Patrick hit it off right away. Pete pulled me aside that day to ask if I had a thing for Patrick. I told him no, and I wasn't lying no affence but he's to short. That was the day when I realized that I wasn't the only gay here. Pete and Patrick were and are both gay. I wasn't paying attention were I was going and walked into someone. Shit it was Dave, he wasn't friends with Josh like the rest of the jocks but he loves picking on me too. "Shit I'm s.sorrry" "You better be you fag." He grabbed me and pushed me down then started to beat on me. I felt helpless, I couldn't protect myself. I saw someone with freshly dyed yellow hair push Dave off of me and punch him square in the face. Then I blacked out, all I saw was black. I woke up in the nurses room and was greeted by Pete, Patrick, and Andy.

Josh's pov.  
I woke up late for school shit. I mean don't get me wrong I don't like school at all, but I like to pick on this one kid named Tyler. Okay I don't like picking on him completely more like I have a crush on him and don't know how to show it. I hate seeing him in pain, and when I see my so called friends beating him up it breaks my heart. The only friend that knows how I feel is Andy mainly because he read my journal. But he was and is nice about it he even befriended Tyler to try to figure out if he likes me. And if he doesn't Andy said that he would through in reasons why Tyler should date me. Apparently we both like the same music, we both hate math, and are both top students in music class. I just got my hair freshly died yellow because I found out that yellow is one of Tyler's favorite colors. I was running to school when I saw Dave on top of someone. I looked at the boy under him he turned his head and I saw that it was Tyler! Before I knew it I was running toward Dave and pushed him, okay tackled him to the ground. I nocked Dave out cold on the curb, and faced my attention back to the boy lying on the ground with bruises. I picked him up bridal style and stareted running to the school. I reached the school but the doors were locked. I kicked the door until I heard a car pull up behind me it was the school nurse. "What are you doing here at the school so early it's 6:30 in the morning." "What really damn I thought it was 9:30. Damn but that's not the point Tyler needs help Dave was beating on him." "What here's my keys take him to a bed in the nurses office and take off his shirt for me so I can examine his bruises more closely." I nodded and ran to the nurses office with Tyler still in my arms bridal style. I layed him down on the nurses bed for the students and pulled off his shirt. I wanted to kiss him right there but, when I saw all those bruises my emotions turned to anger. I pulled out my phone and called Andy. "Hello?" "Hey Andy tell Pete, and Patrick that Tyler is in the nurses office at school." "What why what happened." "Dave was beating on him so I knocked Dave out picked Tyler up and put him on the nurses bed and took off his shirt." "Okay okay wait what! You took off his shirt? Why?" "Relax the nurse needed it off to examine his bruises closer." "Oh okay bye." "Bye" after that I sat and waited till the nurse was done by that time the bus's were pulling in. I turned and looked one last time at Tyler walked over and kissed his forehead. I walked away and left just as everyone was coming in.


	2. The relisation

Tyler's pov. Pete, Patrick, and Andy were here and asked me what happened. I told them everything the only thing I couldn't say was who saved me. Andy knew who it was and wouldn't tell me which was driving me crazy. Pete knew to which was weird because he wasn't there. The only people that were in the dark about this is me and Patrick. Patrick stormed out of the room in a rage of a fit and Pete followed him. Andy looked at me and then his phone. He rolled his eyes then looked back at me. "Hey Tyler can I ask you a question?" I was taken back but then nodded my head slowly. "So um what do you think of Josh?" What! Josh! Really? "What do you mean?" "Like do you hate him?" I looked at him and then nodded my head yes. "He looked confused and a little worried he kept on looking at his phone. He would start to type the person but then erase it. He finally looked at me and asked "are you sure?" I thought for a minute then said "I think?" He sighed a breath of releaf and started typing the person and sent him a message. Not even two minutes later and he got a reply. He looked back up at me and asked. "Do you think Josh is mean to you because he hates you or because he has feelings for you and he doesn't know how to show them?" I was taken back by this and said the first one. "Andy Josh beats me up every time he gets the chance calls me names and most sertantly wants me to die in hell." I must have said the wrong words to him because his face went from shock to anger really quick.

Andy's Pov. "Andy Josh beats me up every time he gets the chance calls me names and most certainly wants me to die in hell." That simple sentence was playing over and over in my mind. If there was one thing I hated other then pop music, its when someone says something about my friends who don't know what they really want. I don't know what took over me but I just snapped.

"Josh beats you up? No! Tyler Josh pushes you around Dave beat you up. Josh doesn't mean what he says when he calls you names. And he most certainly doesn't want you to die in hell! If he did then he wouldn't have saved your ass from Dave beating you up. He could have just left you there but he didn't. You wanna thank you  _hero,_ well guess what go thank Josh because he is your _hero_ don't believe me he's the only boy here with freshly dyed yellow hair because that's one of your favorite colors."

After I had yelled at him I stormed out of the nurses office pissed off.

Tylers pov.

After Andy stormed out I couldn't help but think about what he just said. 

" _Josh beats you up? No! Tyler Josh pushes you around Dave beat you up. Josh doesn't mean what he says when he calls you names. And he most certainly doesn't want you to die in hell! If he did then he wouldn't have saved your ass from Dave beating you up. He could have just left you there but he didn't. You wanna thank you hero, well guess what go thank Josh because he is your hero don't believe me he's the only boy here with freshly dyed yellow hair because that's one of your favorite colors."_

Josh saved me from Dave, he dyed his hair just for me. Josh cares about me?! The nurse came in and said I was aloud to leave and go to my last class of the day. when I got to my last class which was science. The teacher looked at me and then said.

"Tyler you are partners with mr. Dun for the project. And while you two BOTH work on the project you can tutor him for the up coming exam."

I wanted to argue that it wasn't a good idea but, this teacher was scary. I just nodded and sat down beside Josh and took notes that we would need for the project. The class bell rang but Josh stopped me and said.

"Do you want to work on it tonight at your house?" I nodded but then I relized he has a practice today.

"wait don't you have practice tonight for you big game?"

"yeah but I can skip. Wait how do you know I have practice today?"

"I uh uh um w..well you see um m..my f..friend a..Andy plays football w..with you a..and." I trailed off and mumbled also I know because I like you.

"what was the last part?"

" N..n.nothing."

"okay so your house right?"

"ugh yeah ok."

"good let me just grab my books and we can walk."

With that Josh walked away to his locker. I already had everything to go. After Josh walked out the door Andy showed up behind me with Pete out of no were. 

"So you do have a crush on josh?!"

"w..what n..no what makes y..you think t..th..that."

"I heard what you mumbled" 

"don't tell Josh please!"

"don't tell me what?"

"n..no..nothing let's g..go."

andy pulled out his phone and messaged josh really quick.


End file.
